


Lumbago

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grace Kink, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, au début du moins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir, Dean, courbaturé après une longue chasse, s’allongea sur son lit. Il fut à peu près sûr d’entendre un « crac » dans la zone de ses lombaires et jura tout bas, avant de grogner un « Seigneur, aidez-moi » sans conviction. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le Seigneur qui vint à sa rescousse mais bien un de ses soldats, prêt à tout pour remettre Dean sur pied, quitte à se laisser emporter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumbago

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël (en retard), j'ai longuement hésité à poster cet OS ici, étant déjà sur ff.net... Alors prouvez-moi que j'ai bien fait ;P

-          ‘Nuit, Sam.

-          Bonne nuit, Dean.

Les deux frères s’enfermèrent dans leur chambre respective, les deux portes claquant simultanément. La journée et la nuit d’avant avaient été longues ; dix heures de route suivies de l’habituelle visite au commissariat et de la désinfestation d’un nid de vampires dans un vieil immeuble abandonné. Les sangsues avaient été plus nombreuses que prévu ; le lendemain, ils pourraient compter leurs bleus. Cependant rien n’arrivait à la cheville des Winchesters et ceux-ci étaient rentrés certes exténués, mais victorieux au bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Dean ôta sa chemise tachée de sang ainsi que son T-shirt gris et les jeta dans le coin de la pièce qui lui servait de panier à linge. Il se frotta les yeux puis but une gorgée du whisky bon marché qui ne quittait jamais sa table de chevet, au grand dam de Sam. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il s’allongea ensuite sur le ventre et grimaça quand il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit un gros _crac_   au niveau de ses reins.

Une vive douleur fulgura de cette zone jusqu’à sa cuisse gauche et il jura dans son coussin.

Un «  _Seigneur, aidez-moi_  » lui échappa.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Castiel, ayant entendu une prière là où il n’y avait qu’une plainte profane, apparût dans la chambre. Il y découvrit Dean, étalé sur son lit, vêtu d’un simple boxer noir et la question de l’ange mourut sur ses lèvres. La lumière jaune de la table de nuit mettait en relief chaque creux et chaque bosse qui composait le dos du chasseur, le transformant en un paysage voluptueusement doré, tel les dunes d'un désert qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré.

Dean ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence ; Castiel en conclut qu’il s’était endormi, ou plutôt qu’il somnolait à la lisière du rêve et de la réalité vu le rictus de douleur encore présent sur ses traits. Cela l’inquiéta assez pour qu’il le scanne de sa grâce, une main tendue au-dessus de lui. Il découvrit bien vite la source de ses souffrances et recula.

Il ne pouvait pas le toucher ; Dean risquerait de sursauter et d’aggraver son lumbago, ou de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. L’ange n’en mourrait pas, mais cela restait une expérience déplaisante qu’il souhaiterait éviter.

Il pouvait toujours essayer de le soigner à distance; il se plaça au pied du lit et laissa sa grâce prendre la forme de deux mains bleutées qui planèrent jusqu'au bassin de Dean. Là, elles se posèrent délicatement sur lui et commencèrent à masser doucement, du plat de la paume.

Dean ronronna de plaisir comme un chat surpris par une caresse.

Castiel ignora la vague de chaleur qui l'envahit à ce son et continua ses soins. Il y alla légèrement plus fort, enfonçant ses pouces dans les fossettes sacro-iliaques pour remettre le nerf en place et les fesses du chasseur se contractèrent. L'ange s'arrêta, craignant de l'avoir réveillé, mais il repositionna sa tête sur l'oreiller et ronfla faiblement.

Il reprit avec une profonde inspiration. Il lui sembla que la pièce s'était rétrécie et qu'il faisait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus chaud alors il ôta son trench-coat sans pour autant interrompre son massage. Les mains éthérées parcouraient toujours le dos de Dean, le cartographiant telle une _terra incognita_ que Castiel découvrait pour la première fois. Cela semblait lui plaire, d'après les soupirs d'aise qu'il lâchait à intervalle régulier et l'ange fut ravi de lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

Ses pensées, hélas, n'étaient pas toutes aussi pures.

Ses yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à se fixer sur ses reins et dérivaient souvent vers ses fesses rondes qui s'offraient à lui dans un abandon inconscient; les mains fantômes descendirent et glissèrent sur celles-ci, aussi douce qu'une brise un soir d'été. Le chasseur souffla un peu plus fort par le nez et écarta ses jambes, offrant une vue imprenable à Castiel, dont la bouche s'entrouvrit.

Il fallait qu'il termine sa thérapie et qu'il s'en aille. Sinon il risquait d'abuser de la situation et cette simple idée le terrifia. Dean lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui alors qu'il dormait, cela serait juste... immoral.

 _Vicieux_.

Les sourcils froncés et une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage, il effleura de sa grâce l'ensemble de son dos, insistant sur les zones à tensions des omoplates et des trapèzes avant de faire disparaître les mains immatérielles.

Dean avait l'air serein, maintenant. Un léger sourire ornait mêmes ses lèvres pulpeuses. Castiel sourit de concert et s'apprêta à partir quand son regard s'accrocha à son derrière comme un chardon à un jeans.

Il devait admettre que son séant était très... harmonieux. Tellement harmonieux qu'il le parcourut de nouveau de sa grâce, incapable de se lasser de la sensation de cette chair ferme sous ses paumes, et ce même si elles n'étaient pas directement les siennes. Dean écarta un peu plus les cuisses, si bien qu'on pouvait deviner ses parties intimes sous le tissu noir. La lumière bleue s'infiltra sous celui-ci et caressa ses testicules puis la peau fine juste en-dessus. Les yeux de Castiel étaient réduits à deux orbes noirs frangés de bleu tandis qu'il cédait à des pulsions nouvelles et invincibles; d'un automatisme qui le surprit lui-même, il le pénétra de sa grâce, pas plus large qu'un fil et vit les poils blonds de Dean se dresser sur ses jambes. Il alla plus profond, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour ne pas lui faire mal et augmentant petit à petit la quantité.

Dean _gémissait_.

Castiel arrêta ses manœuvres pour écouter les divins bruits qu'il faisait et sursauta lorsqu'une voix bourrue les remplaça sans crier gare:

-          J't'ai pas d'mandé d'arrêter...

L'ange recula précipitamment et heurta l'armoire derrière lui, les joues en feu. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ?

-          S'te-plaît Cass, ne m'oblige pas à t'supplier.

Il en resta bouche-bée. Il s'était attendu à un coup de poing, à un couteau en pleine poitrine mais certainement pas à cette réaction. Il se demanda s'il était dans la réalité, si c'était une mauvaise blague de Gabriel, s'il avait perdu la tête... Car il la perdait pour sûr. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes désirs que lui. Toutes ces années passées dans son ombre à le dévorer des yeux, à penser que sa passion n'était pas partagée, à se convaincre qu'il pouvait se contenter de le chérir à distance sans jamais pouvoir le toucher...

-          Cass...

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance parce que c'était _réciproque_.

Et toute son intelligence d'être millénaire était incapable de traiter cette simple information.

-          Caaass ! s'impatienta Dean en donnant des petits coups de pied dans le matelas.

Le chasseur n'avait jeté aucun coup d'œil à Castiel durant son monologue intérieur et gardait la tête baissée; le second en déduisit qu'il était au moins autant, si ce n'est plus gêné que lui et étrangement, cela dissipa son propre malaise.

Il fit disparaitre le boxer d'un claquement de doigts, faisant sursauter son propriétaire.

-          ... Tu es sûr, Dean ? Je ne veux rien faire que tu pourrais regretter par la suite...

-          Putain, Cass, tais-toi et _vas-y_.

Il enfonça encore un peu plus son visage dans le cousin, si bien que seul un murmure honteux s'échappa du tissu:

-          C'est tellement _bon_...

Un sourire flatté passa sur les traits de Castiel.

-          Très bien.

Il repris son manège et pénétra Dean avec plus de facilité, massant sa prostate d'un rythme lent, juste assez pour qu'il se cambre et qu'il geigne, mais pas plus. Dean avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à lui faire humer l'appétissante odeur de la plus parfaite tarte aux pommes avant de la mettre hors de sa portée, encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir y mordre à pleines dents...

Castiel le _torturait_.                                                                           

Et ce bâtard _aimait_ cela.

Il envahissait les moindres recoins de son intimité, tel une eau tiède qui ravageait tout sur son passage, le faisant trembler de tout son être. Dean bandait douloureusement, son sexe rouge et enflé dépassant entre ses jambes; il se frottait désespérément contre son matelas à la recherche de _plus_ , toujours _plus_. Chose que Castiel rechignait à lui donner; il voulait le tenir ainsi au bord de l'orgasme pour le reste de l'éternité et se repaître d'un spectacle si délicieusement dévergondé.

Sept minutes plus tard, Dean finit par craquer, livrant péniblement les supplications suivantes entre chaque halètement:

-          Cass, pitié, arrête... Je... Putain... j'en peux plus, pitié, Cass ! Pitié...

-          Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me supplier... répliqua Castiel d'un air narquois.

-          Enfoiré... Touche-moi ! Touche. Moi.

La grâce disparut et le chasseur jura face au vide soudain qu'il ressentit.

-          Implore-moi, lui ordonna l'ange d'une voix rauque.

Dean émit un cri de rage impuissante.

-          Très bien... Je t'en _prie_ , sale emplumé, touche-moi. Sinon, je vais devenir dingue !

-          Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ?

-          Parce que...

Castiel avait sa petite idée, néanmoins il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, cette preuve qu'il chérirait à jamais:

-          Parce que je veux que ce soit _toi_ , Cass... Toi et personne d'autre.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de l'intéressé tandis qu'une sensation perturbante mais non désagréable explosa dans son ventre. Il reconnut ce sentiment, qu'il avait découvert grâce à Dean: c'était de la joie, une joie bouleversante qui lui aurait donné la force d'affronter Dieu en personne si l'occasion se présentait. Ces mots, en tant que tels, n'avaient aucune raison de provoquer une telle réaction chez lui, cependant il savait que c'était ce qu'il obtiendrait de plus proche d'un "je t'aime".

Et il avait bien l'intention de remercier Dean pour ce si bel aveu.

Castiel grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses du chasseur, caressant le fin duvet blond de celles-ci avec fascination. Il s'intéressa ensuite au membre négligé de Dean et ce dernier faillit jouir rien qu'en sentant la main de l'ange s'enrouler autour de lui.

-          Oh ouais, Cass, vas-y, pitié, vas-y...

-          Je ne savais pas que tu étais si... _loquace_.

-          La ferme !

Il était à peu près sûr que Dean était rouge comme une tomate, d'après la pointe cramoisie de ses oreilles. Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, il caressa son sexe sur toute sa longueur, le plat de son pouce frottant et pressant cet endroit à la base du gland qu'il savait érogène. Dean lâcha un grognement qui, s'il n'avait pas été étouffé, aurait aisément pu réveiller Sam alors il se mordit le poing et pria pour que d'autres ne lui échappent pas.

Mais les mains de Castiel étaient _divines_. Et si son cerveau fonctionnait encore à ce moment, il aurait ri de ce choix de mots.

Il pria pour que les murs du bunker fussent assez épais car quand il jouit enfin, se répandant par à-coups dans la main qui continua à le branler inlassablement jusqu'à sa dernière convulsion, il perdit tout contrôle sur sa voix et son corps.

Perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il n'eût jamais ressenti, il ne remarqua même pas que Castiel avait arrêté de le toucher afin de lécher sa paume avec application, savourant le goût salé du chasseur sur sa langue, et c'était mieux pour lui.

Il n'était pas en état de supporter pareille vision. 

***

Dans la chambre voisine, Sam ôta ses boules Quies et tendit l'oreille quelques secondes avant de murmurer un " _enfin_ _!_ " soulagé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai tenté de le faire mi-hot mi-drôle, donc avec un peu de chance, l'histoire du chardon sur le jeans vous aura fait rire autant que moi lorsque j'ai spontanément écrit cette pitoyable comparaison XD


End file.
